Altair (Bakugan)
Ventus Altair first appeared in Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia. It was also different because it was the first mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay, who later given this Bakugan to Lync. Then Lync would later used Altair against Professor Clay's daughter, Mira. At first, it was impossible for Wilda to defeat Altair, even with the help of Baliton. However, since Lync has used two Ability cards at the same time twice, It drained too much power, causing it to shut down during battle. However, Lync used Ventus Altair alongside Volt's Brontes against Shun's Ingram, and Ace's Percival. At first, Ingram and Percival were having a hard time against those two bakugan, especially when Altair combines with Ventus Wired in order to form Meta Altair. Luckily, Shun figures that Altair's Sensors can't keep track of multiple opponents. Because of this, the Resistances were able fight back and would eventually defeated Alair and Wired along with Brontes. When Lync has confronted Baron on Earth, he used Altair against Baron. He was giving Nemus a hard time at first, but Baron used Piercian in order to combat against the mechanical Bakugan, winning them the first round. Lync later combines Altair and Wired in order to form Meta Altair. Lync even tries to test a new ability card in order to take down Nemus, but Baron has Piecian blocked this ability with his shield. Then Nemus finally defeats Meta Altair for good. However, due to the new ability, Altair was destroyed. Battle vs. Darkus Hades (by Red243) Altair has been soaring in Bakugan Interspace in the search of its target. Its sensors has not detected anything yet. As it continued to search for its target, three shots of purple beams were heading towards the mechanical beast. Altair dodged the attack quickly, and it looks below to find out that Hades was five feet below it. After Altair's sensors has detected Hades, it created two green circles from it's wings to launched them towards the three headed mechanical dragon. But Hades quickly flew up, and dodged Altair's attack. Then Altair was moving fast towards Hades as well, but it's opponent had move out of Altair's path, and headbutts the Ventus Bakugan with it's three heads. Altair was falling from the air, but it quickly recovers before it touches the ground. Hades slowly descended to the ground to confronted its opponent, but when it did, Altair flew right toward the Darkus Bakugan. As soon as it got close enough, Altair sink its fangs into the middle neck of Hades. It tries to thrashed around the field to shook Altair off, but the Ventus Bakugan doesn't even let go of Hades' neck. But as Altair continued to sink its fangs into Hades' neck, one of it's head fired a shot on its opponent, knocking it off of its neck. Altair has fired a green blast from its tail right towards Hades, knocking it into the floor. In retaliation for being attacked, Hades gets it three heads up, and fired three powerful shots at Altair, knocking it into the ground as well. Hades tries to get up, it was hard to get up due to it's heavy weight. Luckily, Altair was also barely able to get up after it was knocked down by Hades' attack. This gives Hades enough time to get up, and revealing three big cannons from it's crest. It also has two of it's tails pointed towards Altair. Then Hades has fired many powerful shots at its opponent, causing Altair to explode due to having too much damage in battle. Then after 20 minutes later, Hades has finally recharged from using the Fall Blast Attack. It looked around to see the remains of Altair after the battle was finished. Having to destroyed its opponent, Hades roared for its victory against Altair. Expert's Opinion While Ventus Altair was powerful, Hades was far more powerful than its opponent due to Altair being the first mechanical Bakugan. Since Hades was created by using Hydranoid's DNA, it even helped Shadow defeat Shun because of it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Beast Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Giants Category:Evil Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Television Warriors